Son of Neptune
by Zeegy
Summary: my version of Son of Neptune :D Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first fan fiction, so i hope y'all find it okay! I added a character cuz i dint want Percy to wake up and feel like a complete idiot. I'll try to write everything from Percy's POV, but if you dont like it that way... you could always REVIEW. REVIEW please! It'll really help ! :D Hope y'all like it! *crossed fingers.  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER. so.. uhm. you know how that goes right?**

I woke up in an unfamiliar classroom. There were a lot of students here, but the room was quit spacious so it didn't bother me. There was a book shelf on one side of the room filled with dozens of textbooks. I noticed that I was wearing an orange t-shirt and a pair of denim jeans and Reeboks. My shirt only had one word in it that said CAMP. I had this bead necklace around my neck. I examined it and saw that it had five beads on it. Each bead had strange symbols painted on it but I didn't know what they were or what they meant.

Beside me sat a girl about the same age as me, but I couldn't tell what age exactly and that kind of bothered me. I didn't know her, or any of the kids around here. Heck, I didn't even know who the teacher was or what schools this was. I also didn't know how I got in here or where I came from. Even more, I didn't know why I was here. Somehow I didn't have the slightest idea of where I was before I woke up. The girl beside me interrupted my train of thought.

"_Psst! Percy!" _ She whispered. I got the feeling that she was talking to me because somehow, I thought, my name was Percy. That felt a little reassuring. A t least I remembered one thing. _ But Percy what? _I thought. _So, I didn't know my last name… great._

"_Percy, are you still feeling alright?" _she whispered again. I noticed that she had a British accent. She had light brown hair and was cut just above her shoulder. She had fair white skin and amazing blue eyes. She was wearing this green sleeveless top and paired it with skinny jeans and a pair of sandals. Despite the ordinariness of what she was wearing, she pulled it off and looked quite good. _Slow down there boy._ I thought. I got the feeling that I shouldn't have thought that about her.

"_Percy, are you sure you don't feel dizzy anymore?" _she began to whisper again. "_You should have stayed in the clin-" _

"MISS NINA JONES!" the teacher interrupted her. She looked very ugly. And I know that might sound really harsh and you would've thought "_Gee Percy, at least you should have said she didn't look like any average teacher" _but she really was ugly. Her hair was short and snake-like. I don't even know where that came from but I got the feeling that I know what snake-like hairs look like.

"Miss Jones, perhaps you would like to translate this phrase?" she said in her weird voice pointing towards the board.

Looking at it, I didn't understand what it meant. Maybe because as soon as I saw the words, the letters just started dancing around. _Great, I don't remember anything AND I'm dyslexic? What's next? ADHD? _ I thought sarcastically, but somehow being dyslexic wasn't much of a shocker to me.

The girl beside me, who I presumed to be Nina Jones, answered.

"Yeah, uhmm right. Well…" she thought about it for moment then continued to answer. The teacher considered her answer for a moment then said "_Oui__, __bien__assez proche__. V__ous pouvez__vous asseoir._ "

I assumed this was French class, because Nina Jones sat down and which meant that whatever she said in French, she was correct. Also, I got only one word out of what the teacher said, which was _oui._ _Awesome. _ I thought. _Nothing like waking up in French class with no memory whatsoever. _

She began to continue her lesson but was interrupted by the bell which meant the class was over. _ Thank the gods!_ Wait, _thank the gods?_ Where did that come from? But it didn't feel unfamiliar. Just surprising. As I was about to stand up and head for the door someone called me.

"Percy, a moment please." The teacher said in her weird voice. It was kind of snake-like which got me thinking how she would've have managed to teach a class with it.

Nina Jones looked at me, her eyes full of concern. I'm not sure why she would even bother. Its not like we're friends. At least I thought we weren't .But she may have another idea in mind.

"Well, uhm… I'll see you later then Percy?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, sure" I said as casual as I could. " See you later" I added. Boy was I wrong. And so she left the classroom.

I headed over the teacher's table which was in front. She was waiting for me, sitting on the table with her arms folded and her snake-like eyes fixed on me. Now I know that was going too far with the insult but that's just what I saw. Her pupils seemed to shimmer from slits and back to normal human pupils. It felt weird but somehow I managed to ignore this thinking it might be just my imagination.

I reached her table and she still studied me with those creepy eyes. I saw one of her books with her name on it. I tried my best to read it and was confused. _Ms. Poop?_ I thought. _What kind of name is Poop?_ I examined again just to be sure that it wasn't the dyslexia messing around.

"Uhh, you wanted to talk to me..." I paused to think if her name was really Ms. Poop but was saved by the embarrassment because a girl with blonde hair came in.

"Ms. Poop?" _ Aha! So her name was Ms. Poop_ I thought. "Uhm, I wanted to.." she paused and looked at me then Ms. Poop then back again to me as if she was weighing the situation "… to ask you about something." She finished.

"It can wait later Reyna." Ms. Poop said dismissively and the girl called Reyna left the room.

"So Ms. Poop, you wanted to talk to me?" I asked

"Let's stop playing games here Percy Jackson!" she said menacingly.

_Percy Jackson? _ I thought. _Is she talking about me?_ "I don't know what you mean Miss-"I began

"Of course you don't! Juno thinks her little _exchange project_ would work. But my mistress wishes to _dispose_ of you quickly." She said.

"Wait, you mean Hera? The Greek goddess of marriage and stuff?" I asked although surprise that I knew the name.

"Well, technically yes. But it matters not what her name is. My mistress wishes to end her plans early, especially with the slight mess up with those Greek demigods" she said and her for shimmered. At first I thought my eyes were playing tricks but this was real! Her hair that was so snake-like was starting to move until they were _real _snakes. Her eyes began to glow turning into slits and she bared her fangs. Her body shimmered and I saw that her body from the waist down became a huge serpent's body.

"_You will not meddle with my patron's plans Percy Jackson!_" she shouted and lunged at me. She crashed into me and we knocked down some of the tables and chairs around us. Her hands were gripping my neck so tight it was very difficult to breathe. She bared her teeth and tried to bite me. As soon as her teeth touched my skin they shattered like it was made of glass.

"What the?- "She looked as shocked as I was. This definitely wasn't supposed to happen.

"I don't understand- you-"she said totally dumfounded and her hands slightly lost its grip on my neck enough for me think.

_She's totally shocked! _I thought and grabbed the opportunity. I reached into my pocket and grabbed my pen. I wasn't sure how I knew what to do but it felt natural. Like this was something I've done dozens of time before. I uncapped the pen and it expanded into a bronze sword. It felt completely balance in my hands.

She saw the blade and began to act but I was too quick for her. I swung the sword and sliced her head off clean. Instantly, her body turned to sand and I got plenty of it on my face which was not at all pleasant. You think having sand on your face is bad, try having monster sand.

The door burst open and the girl called Reyna burst in holding a dagger in one hand.

"_You?" _she said "How did you- but-. _You killed her?_" She asked in disbelief.

I stood up and pointed my sword at her." If you too are going to turn into some... freaky thing again. You better back off!" I warned at her. But she sheathed her dagger back and held her hands up.

"Relax" she began "I'm not a monster. But there are a lot more coming if you don't come with me to camp." She said. Something in those grey stormy eyes of hers made me feel that I could trust her somehow.

"Okay" I said as I recapped my sword and it turned back into a normal pen and placed it back in my pocket. Somehow I knew that would happen. "But you better explain everything to me. And I mean _everything." _I said she nodded.

_ "_Where is this _camp_ anyway?" I asked not sure of what she meant by camp_._

"Don't worry" she said smiling. "You'll see." And we that we headed out of the classroom.

I looked back at the pile of sand that was once Ms. Poop.

"Vous verrez plus tard, le visage de serpent." And followed Reyna outside…

**SO that was my first chapter. Hope y'all liked it! I hope you dont mind the french thing though, I thought it'd add a nice touch to it. ;)**

**BTW, the teacher said "yes, close enough. you may sit down" and Percy said "See you later, snake face." **

**Hate it? Love it? REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! :)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my second chapter and as usual I hope you'll love it. Please review!**

**Disclaimer… not mine**

**PERCY**

I followed Reyna to the back entrance of the school. She was standing near the gates looking up on the sky as if expecting to see something. The school was already full of students on benches, lunch tables, and on the ground sitting. Basically, what you'd typically see on a regular high school. I assumed it was noon because the sun was high above and it felt very warm.

I started to walked over to Reyna but was cut across by my seatmate, Nina Jones.

"Hi Percy!" she greeted. "Uhmm, so what did you talk about with Ms. Poop? Are you in some kind of trouble?" she asked

"Ohh,err.. no. It was nothing. She just asked a bunch of questions." I lied. And she studied me quizzically.

"Okay, well great then. So, you want to join us?" she asked pointing behind to a bunch of students on the bench laughing.

They looked like they were having a good time and I felt jealous and wanted to join them. But I knew I didn't belong with them. I didn't belong with any of these kids. I somehow knew that I wasn't a normal kid. The incident with Ms. Poop proved that much. Besides, I needed answers immediately and Reyna could give them. Maybe she even knew who I was. _I have to know. _I thought.

"Maybe later." I lied to Nina. "Gotta go"

"You sure? You don't know want to stay?" she asked me but I already left. "See you later in Trig!" she called out.

_Ohhh, I don't think so. _I thought and headed for Reyna.

When I reached her she was still looking up searching the skies for something.

"What are you looking for?" I asked

"Our ride back to camp." She said.

"_Excuse me?" _ I asked again. "Our _ride? _Did you call an airplane or something? I mean, I don't think it can even land here any- "

"Of course not!" she said like I said something absurd. "But maybe you're right. I don't think it can land here." She said

"Okay, what is _it_ exactly?" I asked but she ignored me. Instead, she began to walk towards the opposite street. Of course, I had no choice but to follow.

We turn to a corner and into an alley. I looked at her as she walked over to a closed dumpster and climbed on top of it.

"Well? Are you gonna stand there all day or are you coming?" she asked.

"Where are you taking me exactly?" I asked

"Where else do you think, Captain Obvious? " she asked with a sarcastic tone.

"To camp, right? But I don't suppose that's the way in?" I asked

"Like I said, we need to find our ride _to _camp. So are you coming or not?" she asked impatiently

"Okay! Okay!" I said and followed her to the dumpster as she began to climb the fire escape on the back of one of the buildings.

It was a five story apartment building with red bricks. The first floor looked to be abandoned. The window the led to the fire escape was broken and I could see glass shards scattered inside. I could see from outside that the first floor seemed to have been abandoned for at least a year. The corridor was littered with old mattresses, plastic wrappers, beer bottles, and what seemed like a half eaten hot dog. I saw a huge rat cross the hall towards hot dog and I hurriedly began to climb again.

From above Reyna called to me " Hurry up!" she said and I followed. I didn't need the extra encouragement to get away from the rat infested corridor.

I passed the second and third floor and their windows were all painted with black from the inside. I looked up and saw Reyna had already reached the fifth landing that lead to the fifth floor. I expected her to go inside but instead she began to climb towards the rooftop.

"Come one!" she called back again.

"Okay okay! I'm coming!" I said to her and began to climb towards her.

I didn't bother to stop and looked at what was inside the fourth and fifth floor and finally reached the rooftop, panting. When I saw her she was again looking up, searching for our _ride,_ whatever that meant.

"Could you _please_ tell me what exactly it is you are looking for?" I asked gasping for breath. As expected she didn't answer me but checked her watch impatiently like our ride, which I have no idea what I repeat, was late.

She was still standing there and I thought that no answer was going to come and instead sat down on the floor. The sun was high above us now. It was a cloudy day, thankfully, so the sun didn't scorch us. I began to look around for any sign of where we were. I saw a lot of buildings taller than the one were on. I could see the bay from afar. Still, I didn't know where we were.

I kept thinking back about my past but nothing came to me. I thought about what had said to me. " _Lets stop playing games here Percy Jackson" _ I remembered. _She had called me_ _Percy Jackson_ I thought. Was that my last name? Jackson? Did she know something about me? And what did she say about Hera's _exchange project?_

_Nothing makes sense_. I thought. _What _exactly_ happened back there? _I tried to think. I felt like I was missing something important. Like somehow I knew what she said, well sort of. _And the sword?_ I thought and took it from my pocket.

I examined it and it looked like any normal ballpoint pen. On the side I saw something written :_Anaklusmos _

"_Riptide.." _ I muttered but was surprise how I knew.

I uncapped the pen and it grew into a 3 feet long sword made of bronze and glowed faintly but it was hard to tell in the daylight. It felt natural in my hand, like it was something I had been using for a long time.

"Where did you get that?" Reyna asked. I looked up and saw that she had settled near an air vent.

"I'm sorry, I was just curious." She apologized when she saw my expression.

"Oh, no its alright." I said "Honestly, I have no idea where I got this or who I am. I just know that my name is Percy" I said honestly

"Oh, nice to meet you Percy." She said "What do you mean you can't remember?" she asked

"Its like… some sort of amnesia or something. I just found myself waking up in French class." I said

"Really? That's…" she trailed off

"Weird. I know" I finished and she smiled

"But you're obviously a demigod." She said

"A _what?_" I asked trying to be sure I heard the right word. " A _demigod?"_

"You know, demigod. Half-man and half-god" she said like this was like saying _You know, the sun. The big ball of gas in outer space_.

"How come you don't know this?" she asked "I thought you knew already. You have a sword, you've killed a monster, and the monster obviously really wanted to kill you. That spells demigod all over." She said.

"Look, I don't know anything. Nothing. Zero." I said " So, could you please explain everything from the top?" I requested.

She looked at me, well more like studying me trying to read behind my expression. Then said "Okay"

"You know those Roman gods and goddesses in the old story?" she asked " Jupiter, Pluto, Neptune etc etc?"she asked

"You mean Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon? " I asked again surprised that I knew the names, and so was Reyna.

"Well those are their Greek names. But yeah." She began "Well, they exist and very much alive."

"Are you saying that those gods, those _myths_, actually exist? And they're living amongst us?" I asked but just then thunder rumbled which was weird because it was a really fine day.

"Uhmm, I don't think you should call them a myth. They don't like that. But once again, yes. That is exactly what I'm saying." She said and read my expression. Maybe she thought that I bought it because she continued to explain.

"Well, just like in the old stories they fall in love with mortals and have children. That's where we come in, the demigods." She said with a smile.

"What does this have to do with this camp?" I asked trying to make sense of it all.

"The camp" she began " Is a special home for us. It is the only safe place for us demigods where we can learn to fight against monsters" she answered

"And why would these monsters attack us anyway?" I asked

"Because, all they usually want to do with us demigods is challenge us, or eat us. Basically they just want to kill. That is why camp is important and it's the only place where monsters can't touch us. You see, the older you get the more monsters you attract." She said casually.

"Oh. Well that makes sense" I said sarcastically.

"So basically" I began trying to fit it all together " One of my old folks is a god-"

"or a goddess." She added

"Yeah right. Or a goddess, which makes me a half-god?" I began and she nodded. " and I have to go to this camp because monsters are trying to kill me." I said finally.

"Yup. That's basically it. Although-" she frowned " you have to prove to Lupa you're worth. "

"Whose Lupa?" I asked

"Our head wolf "she said smiling like it was some sort of inside joke.

"And what happens if I can't prove my _worth_" I asked

"You die. Or you don't get accepted which means the monsters will probably kill you. " she said like it was no big deal.

"Great. Seems like everything in the world just wants to kill me." I muttered.

"But you'll probably be okay." She said reassuringly "Something tells me you know what you're doing."

There was a silent pause for a while as I tried to process everything she told me. It didn't seem to be a big surprise, just a surprise. Something told me that whatever Reyna said, they were true. If felt weird how easily I accepted what Reyna said but I also felt hopeful. This may have been part of my past somehow, all this Greek gods and goddesses stuff.

"About time!" Reyna shouted in relief

She stood up and walked towards the middle of the rooftop looking up. I stood up and followed her gaze. On the horizon appeared a flying figure. I couldn't tell what it was but it seemed to have massive wings. It got closer and closer and I could see the figure that was coming towards us.

"A _pegasus?" _I asked in disbelief

"Well, technically it not _the_ immortal Pegasus. But yeah" she corrected me

"_That's_ our ride to this camp? We're going to ride on that?" I asked still shocked about the news of riding a pegasus.

"Unless you know another way of traveling fast?" she asked in a challenging tone.

When I didn't answer she smiled and said "Right. I think we should back away so it won't land on us."

We backed away a few steps and it landed quite well on the rooftop.

Reyna turned to me and said "So, shall we?" with a smile.

**So that was my second chapter. Hope y'all still like it :D**

**Please DO give those reviews, it really helps.**

**I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as I can**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my third chapter and i decided to write it short. Sorry! but i promise i'll do my best to write the next a bit longer.**

**I hope y'all wont forget to REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer. its not mine, duh.**

**PERCY**

Okay, something weird happened to me this morning. It wasn't the time that I decapitated my French teacher nor was it the time that I found out that gods exist and my mom or dad is one of them. It was the talking pegasus. Yup, you heard me a pegasus and it most definitely talks.

When the white stallion with big massive wings much like an eagle but a lot bigger landed on the rooftop, I expected it to whine or whatever sound horses make. But instead it greeted me.

_Hello lord! Pleasure to meet you! _ It said.

"Woaah!" I exclaimed "You- you can talk?" I asked really surprised

"What are you talking about?" Reyna asked what I meant

"The horse! The horse talks! Didn't you hear it?" I asked panicking a little. _Am I going nuts? _ I thought.

"You must be joking, right?" she asked looking at me

"No! Seriously, it talks" I said to her

"That's impossible. From what I've heard, only the children of- but you can't be." She said as if she'd said something crazy.

_And oh, by the way _ the horse said IT_ has a name. I'm comet. _The horse introduced itself

"_Comet?" _I clarified and Reyna heard me.

"How did you know that?" she asked in a shocking tone.

"It just introduced itself to me. I told you, it can talk." I told her honestly hoping she'd believe me.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked studying me. " Well, lets hope you get claimed once you're in camp. If you are who I think you are." She said but her tone made it clear that she didn't want me to ask her. Apparently, talking to horses isn't normal even for a demigod.

She climbed on board Comet and motioned for me to follow.

"Are you sure its safe?" I asked looking at the horse

_Hey, don't worry lord! I won't let you fall out of the sky._ Comet said and blinked his eye which might have been a wink.

"Its okay" Reyna reassured me." You wont fall." She smiled.

I climbed and sat myself behind her.

"Hold on tight." She warned

"Where?" I asked

"Where else do you think? My waist Captain Obvious" she said and I did so but quite reluctantly.

"Okay Comet" she addressed the horse " To the Wolf house"

And we zoomed into the sky.

Once we were flying in the air I wasn't thinking twice on holding on to Reyna's waist, maybe because I was hanging on for my life which might have eliminated all the awkwardness.

We flew across the city over buildings and houses towards the mountains. The wind was blowing in my ears and some of Reyna's hair kept attacking my face. I looked down and saw that we were flying pretty high, the mountaintops just below us. We passed rivers and lakes, forests and cities went by like a blur. Comet really did fly well he was really fast. i felt exhausted but I didn't know wind felt nice now against my skin. I felt very sleepy and before I could help it I dozed off…

In my dream I was in a hallway. There were torches along the brick walls. When I looked around I noticed it wasn't a hallway, it was a tunnel. I was gripping my sword, Riptide, and it glowed faintly. I followed the tunnel and it twisted and turned and until I was in a crossroads. The tunnels were identical. Each were made of white marble still lit by torches along the walls. I heard a voice, more of a whisper coming from the tunnel on the right.

"_Percy… Percy…" _the voice echoed faintly in the tunnel. It was a girls voice. She sounded like she was calling out to me. The girls voice sounded really familiar, like I'd heard it a thousand times before.

I followed the tunnel. It seemed to lead on in only one direction. I saw a light on the edge of the tunnel and the voice grew louder.

"_Percy.. Percy.. Percy… " _ it said and grew louder and louder as I reached the light. I was about fifty feet away from the light when I woke up.

"Percy! Percy wake up!" Reyna said.

We were still flying and I noticed that I was leaning on to Reyna's shoulder when I woke up. Thankfully, I wasn't drooling and that she was still wearing a backpack. That would have been really embarrassing.

"Ohw, sorry." I apologized to her shaking the last traces of sleep. " dozed off." I said

"How long was I out?" I asked her

"A couple of hours." She said. "Its alright, you didn't miss anything." She smiled.

I looked around and saw that it was almost twilight. The woods were now below us and a river few miles west.

"Where are we?" I asked

"We're almost there. Don't worry." She answered.

We flew for couple of minutes until Comet started to descend. Up ahead I could see the ruins of an old house. It had tall redwood trees surrounding it and in the middle of the entrance sat a giant statue of a she-wolf.

We landed twenty feet from the entrance and Reyna hurriedly got off. I followed her to the entrance and when she reached the she-wolf she bowed on one knee.

"What are you doing?" I asked when I reached her. She looked at me then said.

"Show some respect Percy" she said

"_What?_ What do you mea-" I began to say but just then the wolf raced her head then looked at me straight in the eyes…

**So that was my third chapter, i know its short right? But i'll try to write the next a bit longer and sooner too.**

****If you got any suggestion on what you want to happen probably some comments, you can always REVIEW! :))****

**Honestly, please do.**_  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Been a while since i updated this, sorry 'bout that! Anyway, here's my chapter four and you know the drill, REVIEW! :D**

**DISCLAIMER... I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING :(**

**Percy**

"What the?" I broke off backing away several feet from the wolf.

"Calm yourself Percy Jackson" the wolf said with what I think to be a slight growl.

"YOU CAN TALK TOO? What is it with you people with talking animals?" I said almost shouting

"_PERCY! What do you th-" _Reyna started buy I cut her off

"I'm sorry! But one talking animal is enough to process for one day!" I told her, really freaked out right now_. The pegasus I can handle, but the _wolf? I thought.

"Percy! Do you know who you are talking to?" Reyna asked standing up. "Percy, this is-"

"I am Lupa" the wolf finished sternly.

Okay I'll admit it took me a while to process what just happened for the past two seconds. Hey, don't blame me. I may not remember anything but I know for sure that you can't find any talking animal in the zoo.

The wolf,Lupa, was still looking at me, maybe trying to decide whether or not kill me. It took a while before the silence was broken.

"Reyna" Lupa addressed Reyna" Go back to camp now, tell the rest about your quest."

"Yes, Lupa" Reyna answered, moved forward and bowed. She turned around and paused to say something to me but shook her head and began to walk.

She walked over Comet, got on board, and shot of into the sky. I watched her until she was only a dot in the sky and turned around to Lupa who was still looking at me.

"So uhmm… "I mumbled "Look, I'm sorry about the whole shouting thing." I apologized

Lupa looked at me with her wolf eyes then said "Normally demigod, I would have torn you into pieces just by not showing proper courtesy in front of me. But Juno has ahh.." she paused "..special plans"

"What plans?" I asked immediately and Lupa glowered.

"Even I do not know what the goddess plans, but she specifically ordered me not to tear you to shreds when you show up here." She said as if she was not liking the order but I didn't mind. I like my body just the way it is.

Lupa sniffed the air. " You are different Percy Jackson" she began "You are not fresh meat"

"Uhh… okay? Whatever that means." I said as polite as I could

"You are not like any demigod that comes here to start their journey. It seems that you have _already_ begun your journey." She said

"Is that a bad thing" I asked

"In your case, your chances of becoming my meal isn't totally slim" she answered.

"Uh… okay? Lets hope those chances become more and more slimmer then" I said my voice in an unusual high pitch

Whoever this Lupa was, she wasn't joking about me becoming her meal. Her expression made it clear, although I'm not sure how I got that given that she was a wolf. She just had this kind of weird wolf vibe that made you know her expression without showing it in her face, or snout. Kind of like telepathy for expressions.

"Where is this camp anyway? Reyna said I have to prove my worth to get in?" I asked

"Correct." She answered

"So how do I do that?" I asked again

"You're a special case Percy Jackson, and not many are in that position." she began" You will not go through the usual test."

"And how am I suppose to do that?" I asked

"Kneel" she ordered

I followed her and knelt. She stood up and moved forward towards me until her nose where inches from mine. She looked at me straight in the eyes with those fierce, dark brown eyes. I looked back and suddenly everything went fuzzy. I saw images flashing by. Images of the time I woke up in French class, Nina Jones' face full of concern, 's snake like form shimmering, her fangs shattering as they touched my skin, Reyna bursting through the door, Comet landing on the rooftop, Reyna and I flying over mountains, my fuzzy dream about that tunnel and the girl's voice calling out, until the last image I saw was my sword with the words _Anaklusmos_ engraved. Immediately when the image faded away I fell on my back, my head felt like it was going to explode.

I tried to recover and got up panting. Lupa was staring at me, her eyes burning straight through my soul.

"What-? What just happened?" I asked trying to catch my breath, the pain in my head barely subsiding.

"Interesting…" she murmured

"What happened with the gorgon back there, that thing that attacked you?" Lupa asked

"Wha-" I tried to ask but the pain in my head was getting worse." Uhmm… she tried to bite me and her teeth or fangs just shattered".

"And you do not know why?" she asked

"No. I have absolutely no idea" I answered trying to keep my voice even.

"Indeed you're memories were stolen, but why? And the Mark…?" she asked herself not minding me and my aching head.

Why did they steal my memories? And _who_ would do something like that? Thinking on these hard questions made the pain in my head only worse and I buckled on my knees. Lupa saw this, thank gods, and ordered me to get up.

"You should be strong if you are to survive in my camp. The weak _will not be tolerated_" she reminded me.

"Sounds fun.."I muttered and my vision went black.


End file.
